half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Turning Caroline into GLaDOS
So Cave Johnson died before they (A.S.) were able to finish their neural mapping initiative, and he *demanded* that Caroline run the place after he dies. Also, we know that Caroline's mind was somehow uploaded and made into GLaDOS. According to the backstory they started the GLaDOS project, Synthetic portion first, in 1986 and the Genetic component in 1996 (in 1997 she was at v3.11). Then a series of failed starts where she tries to kill everyone up until the year 200X: That year she was "fully complete" and brought online only to lock the place down on BYDTWD, and get stuck with a morality core. There's several unused sound clips from Caroline including "Mr. Johnson, I don't want this!" and others. Valve failed to include other sound clips and the voice actors for Caroline and Cave refused to voice all the lines for the plot-line where Caroline is turned into GLaDOS because it was too graphic. It reminded them of rape when telling the story of a woman being forcibly interfaced with a computer and having her mind and body taken-over. This leads me to think that GLaDOS instantly tries to kill everyone her self-actualization every time she goes online because she realized it was those people, the Aperture Science employees, who were responsible for this. Cave Johnson would be long dead until GLaDOS gets access to the facility neurotoxin delivery system, so I assume he died on his own... but what happened to Caroline, chronologically speaking? Was she interfaced with the neural mapping mechanism in 1986 the time Cave should be dying, finally forced into the procedure by staff acting under Cave's posthumous orders? Then, why is there a 10 year gap before the "Genetic" part comes into play? I thought the "Genetic" part is the human mind being uploaded into a computer, but it seems like they're calling that the "DOS" part of GLaDOS. I'm pretty sure that if Caroline was the head of Aperture Science for a few years or so after Cave's passing, then she would have the authority to opt-out and not get stuck into a computer. So what did they do in 1996? Bring Caroline's body out of cryo-storage and hook her brain back up to her synthetic AI self? Or did cave Johson really live for another 10 years and finally die in the mid 90's? Alexcranson 19:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) First off your using information from the Non-Canon Aperture Science Website timeline. Secondly Glados was active as a murderous AI sometime between 1990-1994. Thirdly, Cave started brain mapping in 1982, the 1986 date was when they updated the test with a new wall not when cave made the message. so the timeline would be as follows. 1982: Cave gets Aperture to work on brain mapping, 1982-1990: Cave dies sometime between here at which point Caroline takes over running Aperture, brain mapping tech is finished in this time 1990: Caroline has her mind downloaded into Glados Also i would like to point out Glados does not take over on BYDTWD that's a myth perpetuated by the proven non-canon Gameinformer timeline. The Lab Rat comic clearly shows she took over on BYCTWD. IF Glados had taken over on BYDTWD it would create more logical inconsistencies then i care to count but will list if you so want me to. SajuukKhar 14:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought she attempted a failed coup on BYDTWD, then was slapped with a morality core, and then succeeded on BYCTWD. Anyways, were the voice clips of Caroline and Cave removed from the game to preserve cannon, to delete an unused story path, or was Caroline protesting Cave's decision to put her in charge of the facility? It seems, based on the timeline above, Caroline was in charge of Aperture Science when she was integrated into GLaDOS and so her integration would have been consensual.Alexcranson 19:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :IIRC the voice clips were removed becuase neither the voice actors for Cave or Caroline wanted to say the remaining lines becuase they were apparently too messed up. Since they weren't used it seems likely Caroline willingly let herself be put into Glados since we have no evidence to show she wasn't willing. As for the BYDTWD and BYCTWD thing, Evidence in Portal 2 shows that BYDTWD, and one of Glados's activations, happened in the early 90's, like 1990-1994, and that Glados tried to kill everyone, was shut down, then the various cores were made to try to contain her. The "core project" lasted from 1990ish till 2003 when they made the morality core, then in 2003 several days before the BMI happened Glados got around her new morality core on BYCTWD. SajuukKhar 08:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My first post, I apologize if I am doing something wrong. In the end song of portal 2, when GLaDOS(or Caroline suggested by the use of the word "me") is singing, there is a line "One day they woke me up. So I could live forever". This seems to indicate to me that she was in cryo-freeze before this point. Perhaps immediately following Cave Johnson's death she was put into cryo-freeze to prevent her death, which would leave Aperture leaderless, and Aperture's main focus became on the genetic computer. Just my theory but it would account for the timeline gaps. Eto 'Zamamai 18:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think you need to rethink that becuase that wouldn't solve any of the current timeline gaps.SajuukKhar 20:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : The lack of anything new being developed between the 1980s and 200x? its rarely addressed, but between that point nothing new is created except for advancements in robotics. Seeing as GLaDOS built Atlas and p-body in the time between TYCTWD and the end of Portal, a full team of advanced scientist should have been able to reach Black Messa standards. nothing is mentioned (as far as i know) between the death of cave Johnson and the GLaDOS project. Eto 'Zamamai 02:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: The space between 1982 and 1989 was used to make 3 more science spheres as the map in the 50's sections shows 9 spheres yet we only visit 6, and between 1990 and 200X the entire new modern Aperture building, the modern Portal gun, a Grav gun, HEV suits, Glados, Turrets and several other devices were built. That's hardly little progress. SajuukKhar 02:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC)